Rebell Outside
by Riku Anguifer
Summary: ka was ich als Summary schreiben soll. Dark, Gewalt am Anfang, wer ist Freund und wer ist Feind...Rache..Veränderung
1. Die Wahrheit kann weh tun

**Huhu hmm...bisschen AU, Dark, Gewalt, Seitenwechsel, Rebell...aber neutral**

**Harry lernt die Wahrheit über seine Vergangenheit kennen und schwört Rache an jene, die ihn nur ausgenutzt haben. Jene, die seine treuen Freunde sind und zu ihm halten beschützt er...Freund wird zu Feind und Feind zu Freund und nicht alles scheint, wie man denkt.**

**Spielt im sechsten Jahr...einige Fakten sind net von Bedeutung und so **

**,, ..." gerede**

**_blabla...Harry's Ort _**

**blabla...Hogwarts oder Dunkler Orden..von anderen**

**//...// ...Parsel**

**Paarings stehen noch net fest...bis auf Remus L./N.Tonks...weitere Folgen später**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1. Die Wahrheit kann weh tun**

**Das sechste Jahr brach herran, suchend machten Hermine und Ron auf die Suche nach ihrem besten ****Freund, doch so sehr sie auch suchten und warteten, tauchte er nicht auf.**

**Als der Zug los fahren wollte stiegen sie besorgt ein. **

**,,Vielleicht ist er schon eingestiegen", ****sagte Ron, aber als sie das letzte Abtei durchsuchten, hatten sie ihn nicht gefunden.**

**,,Ob ihn etwas passiert ist?, Hermine ließ sich gegenüber des orange Haarigen nieder, es war keine ****gute Idee ihne nicht in den Ferien zu schreiben, ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl."**

**,,Hermine, was sollten wir daran ändern, wenn Dumbledor sagt es sei sicherer für Harry wenn ****wir keinen Kontakt zu ihn haben, dann wird das schon seine Richtigkeit haben, er ist sicher bei ****seinen Verwandten und vielleicht hat der Orden ihn ja schon nach Hogwarts gebracht."**

**,,Du hast wohl recht, trotzdem merkwürdig, dass er uns nicht geschrieben hat, aber im ****Hauptquatier sagten sie ja, dass es ihm gut geht."**

**Auf der Zug fahrt über waren sie beide gelassen, Malfoy ließ sich einmal mit seinen Schoßhündchen ****blicken und fragte wo Harry (Potty) sei, bevor er spöttisch davon lief, in Hogsmeade am Abend stiegen ****sie mit einigen anderen Gryffindors in die Kutschen, man hörte nur das Schnauben und Getrampel der Thestrale.**

**In der Großen Halle suchten sie wieder mit dem Blick nach den dunkelbraun haarigen, aber ****auch hier konnten sie ihn nicht sehen, fragend sahen sie in Dumbledors Richtung, aber der war ****gerade in einem Gespräch mit Flittwick vertieft.**

**Nach der Einteilung der Erstklässer, erschien ohne viel Worte das Essen auf den Tischen, am ****Gryffindortisch fragte man sie beide wo Harry sei, aber sie schüttelten nur nichts wissend den Kopf.**

**,,Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr auf Hogwarts, der Verbotende Wald ist wie immer verboten ****zu betreten, wer es dennoch tut, begibt sich in tötliche Gefahr.**

**Hogsmeade besuche ist nur in Begleitung zweier Lehrer gestattet, Quidditch findet dieses Jahr ****wieder normal wie immer statt, außer es werden immer zwei drei Auroren das Training beaufsichtigen, ****hier klatschten alle und verstummten als der Direktor verkünden wollte we neuer Lehrer für ****Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wird.**

**Wir dürfen dieses Jahr eine angesehende Aurorin als Lehrkraft begrüßen, ihr Name ist Amanda ****Moon, leider wird sie auch nur ****ein Jahr hier unterrichten, bevor sie wieder nach Scottland muss", alle klatschten als ****Willkommensheißung, als die Aurorin sich erhob.**

**Sie war eine junge hübsche Frau mitte 20Jahren, sie hatte schulterlanges goldblondes Haar welches ****sie in einen Zopf gelegt hatte, sie war schlank und hatte kluge grünbraune Augen, sie trug einen ****dunkelroten Umhang.**

**Alle erhoben sich nun von ihren Tischen und gingen aus der Halle, nur Ron und Hermine kämpften ****sich nach vorne und blieben vor dem Lehrertisch stehen, Dumbledor sah sie gütig an.**

**,,Guten Abend Ms Granger, Mr.Weasley, was verschafft mir das Vergnügen?"**

**Ron sah zu Hermine welche einen Schritt vor ging und den Schulleiter ebenfalls begrüßte, bevor ****sie Luft holte.**

**,,Es geht um Harry, er war weder am Gleis 9 3/4 noch im Zug, hier ist er auch nicht, wissen sie ****vielleicht warum er nicht hier ist?", Dumbledore erhob sich langsam von seinem Sitz.**

**Er wird dieses Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts kommen, er bereitet sich auf sein siebtes Schuljahr vor ****und auf den herannahenden Kampf gegen Voldemort, macht euch keine sorgen es geht ihm gut und ****er ist sicher, aber versucht nicht ihm eine Eule zu schicken, sie würde ihn nicht finden".**

**Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus der Halle und die beiden gingen verwirrt in ihren ****Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich verabschiedeten und dann schlafen gingen.**

_**Stöhnend richtete er sich etwas auf, was ein Fehler war, denn sofort jagte ein heftiger Schmerz **__**durch seinen Körper, verschwommen nahm er die Gestalt seines 'Onkels' war, welcher **__**unbekümmert auf ihn hinab blickte.**_

_**,,Na, wo sind jetzt deine sogenannten Freunde, hoffe nicht das sie noch hier auftauchen, muss **__**schon sagen, dein Schulleiter ist zwar komisch aber er weiß was er will", Vernon ging vor ihm **__**in die Hocke und lachte ihm hämmisch ins Gesicht.**_

_**,,Bin ich froh das Petunia nicht Verwandt ist mit dir Freak, **__**war schon seltsam als der Alte Mann vor unserer **__**Tür auftauchte nachdem wir dich vor unserer Haustür fanden, aber was er uns verrieht war sehr **__**verlockend", Harry hustete kurz und Blut lief seinem Mundwinkel hinunter.**_

_**,,Wenn du wüsstest was der alte Mann sagte, aber da ich ja ein guter Mensch bin werde ich es dir **__**sagen, deinen Stab hast du ja nicht und so kannst du nicht zaubern", es war ein Wunder das dieser **__**Muggel überhaupt dieses Wort aussprach.**_

_**Harry versuchte jedes Wort zu verstehen, was in **__**seiner Verfassung ziemlich schwer war.**_

_**,,Begann tat alles damit als du auftauchtest, der Alte erzählte mir wir sollen dir zeigen wie es ist **__**unter einem zu stehen, wir sollen machen mit dir was wir wollen, so lange wir dich am Leben **__**behalten und das taten wir".**_

_**Jetzt grinste er noch fieser. **_

_**,,Soll ich dir mal was sagen, du bist gar nicht der Sohn von der Schwester **__**meiner Frau. Harry riss seine Augen entsetzt auf und schob seinen Schmerz so weit wie **__**möglich zurück". **_

_**,,Nein. Das kann nicht sein", krätzte er rau, doch Vernon griff nur grob in seine Haare und **__**riss ihn etwas nach oben.**_

_**,,Oh doch, deine liebreizende Mutter konnte keine Kinder bekommen und dadurch hattest du auch **__**keinen sogenannten Blutschutz, aber war doch ein guter Grund von dem Alter, dass du hier bleibst, **__**wo wir gerade da sind".**_

_**,,Dieser Potter, dein missratender Vater um es mal zu sagen, war noch abstoßender als du, **__**Dumbledore sagte du seihst das Produkt von zwei Männern starker Magie".**_

_**,,Schwule sind schon abnormal, wie konnten jetzt auch noch sollche in der Lage sein ein Kind zu **__**zeugen, wofür gibt es Frau und Mann, es ist krank und ekelhaft, aber dennoch nahmen wir deiner **__**an". **_

_**,,Der Alte hatte uns gesagt du seihst wichtig in einem Kampf gegen einen durchgeknallten Irren."**_

_**,,Dafür wurden wir aber sehr gut bezahlt und so hattest du einen großen Nutzen für uns, und da **__**du uns nun mal um den Hals hingst, konntest du auch gleich deinen eigenden Teil bezahlen, indem **__**du für uns schufftest".**_

_**Er lachte wieder und verschwand aus dem Keller, ließ einen einsamen und **__**misshandelten Jungen zurück, derren Gedanken immer weiter absanken und versuchten das gehörte **__**zu verarbeiten, wärend die Schmerz wieder von ihn besitz ergriffen.**_

_**Drei Tage später.**_

_**Er war geschwächt von der Hungernot und den Wunden der seinen Rücken ziehrte**_

_**Doch etwas anderes wuchs in ihm, ein Wille es jenen zu zeigen, die ihn missbraucht hatten für **__**ihre dreckigen Ziele, die ihn belogen hatten und ihn all die Jahre verletzt hatten.**_

_**Am Abend reichte es ihm, Vernon hörte nach einer Weile auf mit den Schlägen auf seinen Rücken, **__**mittlerweile zierten auch lila Flecke seinen Bauch und seine rechte Wange, seine Arme und **__**Beine waren zerkratzt von dem Steinboden und Würgemale hatte er sowohl am Hals als auch an **__**den Handgelenken und Fußknöcheln.**_

_**Mit einem plötzlichen Gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen zog er sich langsam die Hose aus. **_

_**Doch als **__**er ihn packen und umdrehen wollte, knisterte plötzlich die Luft um ihn.**_

_**Mit einem heftigen **__**Windstoß getrieben von kleinen silbernen und grünen Blitzen, wurde Vernon schreiend gegen die nächste **__**Wand geschleudert.**_

_**Harry zuckte zusammen, als mehrere schauernde abartige Geräusche entstanden und Vernon dann **__**schlapp am Boden liegen blieb.**_

_**Aus seinem Eigenschutz getrieben brach er die Fesseln um seine **__**Arme und schleifte sich schwer atmend nach oben und aus dem Haus.**_

_**Hinter Hecken und durch die Dunkelheit geschützt stolperte er blind durch die Straßen, bis er weit **__**genug von dem Ligusterweg entfernt war.**_

_**Zitternt krammte er in seinen Taschen und fand 13Sickel, **__**mehr brauchte er nicht, seine Hedwig hatte das Wichtigest für ihn mit genommen.**_

_**Zum Schutz hatte er in einem Beutel seinen Tarnumhang, seinen Gringottsschlüssel, seinen **__**Zauberstab als auch die Karte der Rumtrieber gelegt, zusammen mit einigen Wichtigen Bildern, **__**den zerbrochenden Spiegel, seinen Feuerblitz und das klingenlose Taschenmesser von Sirius.**_

_**Er hatte seiner Schneeeule gesagt sie solle darauf aufpassen und erst zu ihm kommen, wenn er sie **__**rief.**_

_**Er hatte Angst gehabt, dass Vernon ihr etwas angetan hätte, er dachte sowieso noch nie sie als Verwandte **__**zu sehen, er musste heraus finden was wirklich damals geschehen war.**_

_**Kurz konzentrierte er sich, er wusste das Zauberstablose Magie das Ministerium nicht ordnen **__**konnte, wilde unkontrollierte Magie in Muggel Nähe schon, aber nicht richtige Magie. **_

_**Durch seine **__**Reaktion vorhin wusste er, dass er es schaffte.**_

_**Er hob seine Hand und schaffte es eine schwarze Baumwollmütze zu erschaffen, er wollte nicht erkannt **__**werden und in seinem Zustand würde das niemand erkennen so.**_

_**Mit einem Wink leuchtete seine **__**Hand und wenige Sekunden stand der Fahrende Ritter vor ihm.**_

_**Er stieg ein und fragte nach dem Preis zum Tropfenkessel, nach dem Blick her musste er furchtbarer **__**aussehen als er gedacht hatte, wortlos reichte er ihm das Geld und setzte sich weiter hinten **__**auf eines der Betten.**_

_**Die Fahrt bekam er gar nicht wirklich mit und stieg auch gedanken versunken wieder aus als sie **__**dort waren.**_

_**Unschlüssig stand er vor dem Pub und ließ seinen Blick verstohlen nach oben schweifen, **__**Hedwig rief er verwundert als seine Schneeeule auf ihn zu flog.**_

_**Dankbar strich er ihr übers Gefieder und befreite sie von ihrer Last, schnell steckte er seinen **__**Zauberstab in die Hosentasche seiner zerrissenen verwaschenden Jeans und flüsterte Hedwig zu **__**sie solle kommen, wenn er ein Zimmer hätte.**_

_**Im Tropfenkessel war nicht viel los, kein Wunder, es war auch schon sehr spät, er fragte nach einem **__**Zimmer und sagte er bezahle später, Tom erkannte ihn nicht und reichte ihm ein Buch, wo er sich **__**eintagen sollte.**_

_**Ich möchte ja keinen Ärger mit der Aufpasser Behörde des Zauberreiministeriums bekommen, sagte **__**er verstehend und Harry nickte verstehend.**_

_**Ganz kurz dachte er nach, bis er in zitternder Schrift **__**hinschrieb 'Alexis Andrew', Tom sah erst auf den Namen und dann auf ihn, bevor er ihm **__**zufrieden den Schlüssel Nr.22 reichte.**_

_**Oben wartete Hedwig bereits auf ihn, erschöpft wusch er sich erst mal vorsichtig im Bad, er sah **__**wirklich übel zugerichtet aus, kein Wunder dachte er sakastisch, bevor er sich unter die Dusche **__**stellte, er zischte schmerzverzerrt auf als kaltes Wasser über seine Wunden lief.**_

_**Später legte er sich vorsichtig ins Bett, darauf bedacht seinen geschundenen Körper nicht noch **__**mehr zu belasten, doch schnell war er auch schon im Schlaf, er hatte keine Kraft mehr um noch **__**weiteren Gedanken nach zu gehen.**_

_**Unruhig drehte er sich im Schlaf hin und her, schmerzstöhnend zuckte er ab und zu zusammen, **__**bis er mit einen Schrei aus dem Schlaf wachte.**_

_**Tränen liefen sein Gesicht runter, er rollte **__**sich zusammen und zog seine Beine an den Körper, bevor er schlurzend in den Schlaf fiel.**_

_**Am nächsten Tag ging es ihm nicht gut, alles tat ihn weh und sein Magen schmerzte, er zwang **__**sich aus dem Bett und duschte.**_

_**Er schaute gar nicht erst in den Spiegel, sondern zog sich **__**die zerrissene Jeans wieder an, er**__** schaffte es mit Handmagie das der Dreck verschwand.**_

_**Die Hose **__**war aber jetzt lockerer als sie sonst immer war und das Blut war schon getrocknet und **__**konnte selbst mit Magie nicht mehr entfernt werden.**_

_**Darüber zog er sich ein großes bleiches Shirt über und den Kaputzenpulli ebendfalls vom Vortag.**_

_**Mit **__**Kaputze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, den Zauberstab in der Hintertasche und seinem Verließschlüssel **__**ging er die Treppe hinunter und in die Winkelgasse.**_

_**Seine Augen hatten sich deutig gebessert seidem er keine Brille mehr trug, er sah aus dem **__**Augenwinkel zwei Auroren, die aber an ihm vorbei gingen ohne ihn zu beachten.**_

_**In Gringotts **__**holte er erstmal eine Menge Galleon und tauschte noch anderes in Muggelgeld um, er baht den **__**Kobolden, niemanden zu sagen, dass er hier war.**_

_**Anschließend ging er erst mal was Essen, er zwang sich richtig zum Essen und schaffte es alles bei **__**sich zu behalten, danach war ihm etwas übel, aber es ging ihm schon etwas besser, er **__**machte sich Gedanken wärend er an den Geschäften vorbei ließ.**_

_**Sein Blick blieb an dem Ort stehen, wo er erst einmal in seinem Leben war und das nicht ganz **__**freiwillig, aber einen anderen Weg sah er nicht mehr, zumal würde der Phönixorden ihn an **__**sollch einen Ort nie suchen wenn er seine Ruhe haben wollte.**_

_**Am nächsten Tag machte er sich wieder früh auf und schlich sich in die Nokturn-Gasse, nicht **__**wissen, dass er sich in den weiteren Tagen drastisch ändern wird und er eine Menge über seine **__**wahre Herkunft herausfinden würde.**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_So...hmm 2Kapitel is auch schon fast fertig abgetippt, ich währe fast krepiert..weil mir etwas total dummes passiert ist und ich dachte, nie mehr an meine FanFicions und anderen Geschichten zu kommen. Ich bin so durch mein chaos Zimmer gelaufen als ich plötzlich mit Fuß umgeknickt bin. Ich, wie das Schicksal so böse zu mir is, fall mit Knie voll auf mein Lappy und hau mir Kopf am Schrank 'schnief', das tat weh. Zu meinem Glück is er net komplett beschädigt, jetzt zierrt nur ein schwarzer Strich mit punkten Punkten meinen Bildschirm, aber ich kann in Ecken und alles noch erkennen, was ich geschrieben hab und kann sogar noch weiter schreiben xD 'puh'_**


	2. Klärende Angelegenheiten

**2. Klärende Angelegenheiten**

**Ron und Hermine versuchten nicht länger sich gedanken zu machen. **

**Sie mussten für die ****Schule lernen, wobei Ron eher nicht wirklich das machte. **

**Er hing eher mit einigen anderen ****Gryffindor's zusammen und genoss es sehr, nicht im Schatten von Harry zu stehen.**

**Eine dunkle Gestalt lief aufs Schloss zu, Richtung dritten Stock wo das Büro des Schulleiters lag.**

**Er hatte ungeheure Nachrichten, Albus Dumbledore baht ihn sofort platz zu nehmen.**

**,,Nun Serverus, was hast du neues zu berichten", Albus bot ihm ein Brausebonbon an, aber der ****finstere Zaubertrank Lehrer verneinte.**

**,,Der Dunkle Lord ist ziemlich ruhig und seltsam in letzter Zeit Albus, aber jetzt kommts, nach ****den Informationen von einigen Todessern soll Potter verschwunden sein." **

**Sie waren im ****Ligusterweg 4 und haben im Haus nur noch Frau und Junior Dursley gefunden, wärend Harrys Onkel ****tod im Keller gefunden wurde."**

**Dumbledore sah ihn ungläubisch an und sah zum Fenster. **

**,,Das kann nicht sein, der Bannzauber ****hätten mir gesagt, wenn der Junge abgehauen wäre". **

**Snape musterte den Alten, er zog eine ****Augenbaue tief nach unten, 'interessant waren dessen Gedanken, welche er kurz vernachlässigte'.**

**,,War das alles Serverus, dann kannst du gehen, ich werde den Phönixorden alarmieren, dass sie ****die Winkelgasse prüfen sollen, ich glaube nicht das Harry in die Nokturn-Gasse gehen wird, ****er weiß das diese von Todesser nur so wimmelt".**

**Doch nachdem der Orden die ganze Winkelgasse durchforscht hatte, versuchten sie erst mal die ****Presse davon abzuhalten, irgendwelche Gerüchte über den Verbleib von Harry Potter zu schreiben, ****denn auch viele Schüler Hogwarts hatten das Fehlen des Goldjungen Gryffindors bemerkt.**

**Die Tage und Wochen verstrichen für Hogwarts beunruhig und der Orden des Phoenix zweifelten ****langsam daran, das der Junge überhaupt noch in London war. **

**Sie hörten sich überall um ob ****jemand ihn gesehen hatte, doch sie wussten nicht, dass Harry bereits alles dafür tat, um nicht gefunden ****zu werden und sich viele Wege suchte, um im Geheimen zu bleiben.**

_**Ein kalter Wind wehte durch die leeren Straßen, wärend der Blick einer schwarz gehüllten Gestalt **__**von einem Hausdach einzelne Menschen beobachtete und eins mit der Dunkelheit war.**_

_**Nach einiger Zeit bewegte er sich schleichend vom Dach um kurz darauf in der Nokturn-Gasse **__**zu verschwinden. **_

_**Mittlerweile war Weihnachten und er hatte sich ziemlich verändert.**_

_**Nicht nur innerlich, auch äußerlich könnte ihn niemand mehr erkennen, er war jetzt Herr seiner **__**selbst ohne sich vorschreiben zu lassen was er zu tun und lassen hatte. **_

_**Er war auch nicht untätig wärend seiner Flucht aus dem Haus der Dursley, er hatte sich **__**am Anfang erst mal zurück gehalten als der Orden noch sehr aktiv war.**_

_**In der Zeit war er in London und hatte sich neu eingekleidet, da er das Black Vermögen größten Teils **__**geerbt hatte, musste er sich nicht Gedanken darum machen, zumal Gringotts schwieg wie ein Grab.**_

_**'In die Nokturn-Gasse hatte er sich sehr schnell gewöhnt, ihn faszinierten schon immer die **__**Dunklen Künste, die Atmosphäre und die Ruhe der Dunkelheit, aber durch Dumbledore und den anderen **__**konnte er soetwas nicht frei heraus zeigen, aber das war ja jetzt anders'. **_

_**Jeden Tag lernte er nun **__**aus Verbotenen Dunkle Künste Büchern oder andere Sachgebiete wie Verwandlung zum Animagus, **__**er benutzte nicht seinen Zauberstab für das alles.**_

_**Es war nicht sicher, seit dem Besuch im Ministerium konnte man seinen Zauberstab ordnen wenn **__**er zauberte, er musste ihn erst bearbeiten, wenn er so zaubern wollte. **_

_**Seine zauberstablose Magie **__**wuchs Tag für Tag, aber er verbrauchte viel mehr Energie für schwierige Zauber und er wollte es nur im Notfall einsetzten, wer wusste welche Vorteile ihm das in einem Duell brachte.**_

_**In einem seiner verbotenen Bücher fand er dann, was er machen musste. **_

_**Er besorgte sich einen **__**Ring aus platinsilber und brach dann seinen Zauberstab entzwei, vorsichtig nahm er den magischen **__**Kern in Form einer Phönixfeder heraus und formte ihn mit Handmagie in einen dunkelblutroten **__**Kristall welchen er mit dem Ring versiegelte und einen Magischen Spruch darauf anwendete.**_

_**Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich als er ihn über seinen rechten Ringfinger schob. **_

_**Mit der Zeit **__**zog ihn auch ein anderer Drang entgegen, nämlich der seiner wahren Familienabstammung, aber das **__**fand er nur tief in den Verließen Gringotts.**_

_**,,Ah was kann ich für sie tun Mr.Andrew", die Kobolde wussten das er unerkannt bleiben wollte, **__**darum vertraute er ihnen, er beugte sich zu ihm näher.**_

_**,,Ich möchte bitte alle Unterlagen meiner Familie durch sehen, zumal möchte ich einige Ahnen**__**forschung bezüglich meiner Blutlinie vornehmen". **_

_**,,Wäre das möglich?", der alte Kobold nickte ihm zu und **__**führte ihn in ein abgelegendes Büro.**_

_**Wärend er platz nahm, durchsuchte Mr.Hitchcock einige Unterlagen und legte sie vor ihm auf **__**den Tisch. **_

_**,,Ich müsste eine Blutabnahme von ihn nehmen", er nickte und als das erledigt war, **__**hatte er Zeit durch die Dokumente zu sehen, wärend der Kobold seine Blutwerte analysierte.**_

_**Ungläubisch laß er sich durch was dort stand. **_

_**Nach dem Erlass, beanspruchte sein Vater drei Verließe, **__**das normale Potterverließ, das Hauptverließ und das Familienverließ. **_

_**Auch besaß die Familie **__**drei Anwesen, das Haus in Godric Hollow, Potters Manor und Nightmare Castle.**_

_**Zumal hatte sein Vater den Titel eines Lords, welcher der nächste Erbe weiter bekam mit der **__**Volljährigkeit, wenn er aber der letzte der Familie sei, konnte er diesen Titel automatisch **__**beanspruchen ohne wenn und aber, und er hätte somit einen Platz im Zauberergamot, als einer der zehn Lords. **_

_**'Sry wenn das schon mal gehört wurde qq meine Fictions sind alt, und einige hatten sicher die gleiche Idee mit dem Zaubergamot, das is net mit Absicht oder abgeguckt.'**_

_**'Warum hatte er davon noch nie etwas gehört', er blätterte weiter. **_

_**Nun war hier noch nieder **__**geschrieben welche wertvollen magischen Gegenstände zu seinen Besitzten stand und das er jeder **__**Zeit beanspruchen kann, allein für sich selbst seine Verließe zu verwalten und früher die **__**Volljährigkeit erreichen will, falls jemand anderes solange seine Verließe kontrolliert hatte.**_

_**'Ja, Dumbledore dieser verdammte Bastard', dachte er wütend, er laß solange weiter, bis Mr.Hitchcock **__**wieder den Raum betrat, in seinen Händen lag eine weiße Papierrolle, welche er nun vor ihm **__**auf den Tisch legte.**_

_**In den nächsten Stunden diskutierte er über die ganze Angelegenheit mit dem Bankchef.**_

_**Schnell **__**wurde alles in die Wege geleitet und umgeschrieben, er musste mehrere Pergamente unterschreiben **__**und bekam nach dem letzten seine Volljährigkeitsmacht und den Siegelring der Potters, der ihn somit als Lord auszeichnete.**_

_**Auch mit seinen Verließen und Grundbesitzen würde bis nächste Woche alles geklärt sein. **_

_**Als **__**alles erst einmal erledigt war bedankte er sich herzlich und verließ die Bank mit der Schriftrolle **__**seiner Herkunft zurück auf sein Zimmer in der Nokturn-Gasse**___

_**Stark durchatmen setzte er sich auf den Boden, nachdem er seinen Umhang und seine Schuhe **__**ausgezogen hatte. **_

_**Mit zitternen und vorsichtigen Handbewegungen entfaltete er das **__**Schriftstück und ihm stockte der Atem, je länger er den Stammbaum betrachtete.**_

_**Er stand auf und stellte sich ans Fenster, stark durchatmend stand er im Schatten der Vohänge und **__**schaute auf die dunkle Gasse unter sich, wo nur Laternen spärliches Licht warfen. **_

_**Er musste **__**erst Mal seine Gedanken ordnen, dann nahm er noch mal das Pergament zur Hand.**_

_**Seine Blutlinie war mächtig durchaus, aber das ist auch kein Wunder, dachte er wehmütig.**_

**_'Väter:_** **James Godric Potter-Tom Salazar Riddle'**

_**Das war ein Schock, er war zumal noch über mehreren Ecken mit den Blacks und den Malfoys **__**verwandt, und somit auch direkt mit Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin, mit Grindelwald **__**und Morgana und vielen anderen mächtigen Hexen und Zauberer. Durch die Blutanalyse **__**fand man auch herraus das seine Magie blockiert war.**_

_**Aber seitdem er nicht mehr von Dumbledore und diesen schrecklichen Muggel erniedrigt wurde, **__**erholte sich sein Körper und sein Geist, somit war er 20Prozent Weißer Zauberer und 80Prozent **__**Schwarzmagier, aber das würde er erst mehr spüren, wenn er noch mehr trainiert und studiert hatte.**_

**Dumbledorr war sich vollkommen sicher, das Harry sich irgendwo in der Muggelwelt durchschlug und ****es nicht wagte Magie zu benutzten. **

**Ihm sollte es recht sein, sollange Voldemort den ****Jungen noch nicht in seinen Händen hatte.**

**'Währe ja noch schöner, immerhin hatte er Jahre lang den Jungen unter seiner Kontrolle'.**

**Schon allein der Gedanke an dessen abartigen Vätern, sein Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als es ****an der Tür klopfte.**

**,,Ah Minervar meine Gute, was kann ich für dich tun?".**

**Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor sah ihn ****mit ihren strengen Blick an, aber man sah, dass sie langsam in die Jahre kam.**

**Sie seufzte und rückte ihre Brille zurecht, **

**,,Ach Albus, schon wieder haben die beiden Häuser ****sich bekämpft, einige liegen im Krankenflügel mit Flüchen und blauen Flecken, natürlich ****bestreiten alle das sie nicht angefangen hätten".**

**Albus lächelte milde. **

**,,Wir wissen doch beide wer angefangen hat, aber du hast recht, wir können ****nicht ungerecht handeln, hast du ihnen wenigstens Strafarbeiten gegeben?"**

**Sie nickte und ****behielt den Schulleiter im Auge. **

**Seit Harry nicht mehr hier war, war Dumbledor ziemlich ****seltsam und schwer einzuschätzen.**

**Als sie das Büro wieder verließ schweiften ihre Gedanken ab.**

**'Sie konnte Albus Dumbledor nicht ****zustimmen, sie hatte genau gemerkt, das die Slytherins diesmal nicht schuld waren, sie hatte ****das Gefühl das ihre Gryffindor ziemlich angriffs lustig geworden waren.**

**Sie wusste, das sich viele nach Harry Potter gerichtet hatten, aber nun wo dieser spurlos ****verschwunden war..Albus hatte nicht mal den Grund gesagt warum. **

**War sie die einzige mit der Meinung, das ****ohne Harry, alle aus dem Haus total außer Kontrolle waren. **

**Ganz so als wenn der Junge mit den schwarzen verwuschelten Haaren einen ****guten Einfluss auf sie gehabt hatte und sie nun nicht mehr zurecht weisen konnte.**


	3. Grimmault Place

_**Er schlug langsam die Augen auf und gähnte genüsslich, bevor er sich duschen ging und **__**anschließend in den Spiegel schaute.**_

_**'Deutig besser, stellte er erleichtert fest, die ganzen Zaubertränke die er gebraut hatte, hatten viele **__**der blauen Flecken und Narben verschwinden lassen, nur einige tiefe auf seinem Rücken erinnerten **__**noch an die Zeit bei den Dursleys.'**_

_**Mittlerweile war Weihnachten vorbei und der Januar war gekommen.**_

_**Er war bereits in Potter **__**Manor eingezogen, Hauselfen hatten ihn freudestrahlend begrüßt und ihm das Haus gezeigt, staunend hatte er sein Zimmer betrachtet.**_

_**Die Hauselfe hatten es nach seinem Alter entsprechend eingerichtet. **_

_**Ein großes Himmelbett mit **__**grüner Seide und silbernen Bettbezug, die Vorhänge waren in einem tiefen dunkelrot gehalten **__**und die Fenster gingen bis zum Boden.**_

_**Von dort konnte man auf einen Balkon treten und eine wunderschöne Aussicht genießen. **_

_**Die **__**Zimmerdecke in seinem Zimmer war wie die in der Großen Halle und er konnte sie jeder Zeit **__**so wünschen wie er es gerade mochte oder er sich fühlte, dass sie sich ihm anpasste.**_

_**In einer Ecke stand eine kleine Bibliothek mit vielen verschiedenen Büchern über jedes Thema der **__**Zauberrei, schwarze weiche Ledersessel standen vor einem Kamin, vor einem der Fenster stand **__**ein großer Schreibtisch zum Arbeiten, der Fußboden bestand aus grauweißen Marmor und **__**weiche weiße Teppiche waren überall verteilt, genauso wie viele grüne Kissen.**_

_**Der Kleiderschrank war begehbar, jede menge neuer Sachen in seiner Größe hangen bereits darin, genau**__**so wie unzählig teurer Schmuck und in den Glasvitrinen lagen prachtvolle Waffen, wie Schwerter, **__**Dolche, Pfeil und Bogen, Wurfsterne und unzählige mehr.**_

_**An seinem Raum grenzte ein großes Badezimmer, was noch schöner war als das der Vertrauensschüler,´**__**sowie eine Trainingshalle zum Zaubern, Magischer Entspannungsraum und ein Raum für **__**Kampftraining.**_

_**Er zog sich eine schwarze Hose an und darüber ein lockeres dunkelrotes Hemd.**_

_**Seine nun etwas schulterlangen tief schwarzen Haaren welches von einzelnen dunkelroten Strähnen **__**durchzogen wurde, band er mit einem Haarband zurück, sodass nur ein zwei Strähnen in sein **__**markeloses blasses Gesicht fiel. **_

_**D**__**adurch das seine Magieblockarde bereits sehr gelöst war, war **__**auch seine falsche Augenfarbe verschwunden und sie hatte nun eine Mischung aus blau und rot, **__**sodass seine Augen im Licht wie Amethyste funkelten.**_

_**,,Tilly?", eine Hauselfe erschien vor ihm und sah ihn fragend an. **_

_**,,Könntest du mir sagen ob jemand **__**in Nightmare Castle ist?", die kleine Elfe nickte schnell und verschwand.**_

_**Wärend er wartete zog er ein Buch aus dem Fach, verwundert hob er den Brief auf als dieser aus **__**dem 'Naturgeister Beschwörung' Buch fiel. **_

_**Er war an seinen Vater adressiert, nur der Absender fehlte.**_

_**Als er den Brief öffnete zog er die Augenbrauen tief zusammen.**_

**Ich vermisse euch beide, dich und unseren kleinen Engel.**

**Es tut ****mir leid, dass ich nicht in eurer Nähe sein kann, aber Dumbledore setzt meinen**

**Todessern ziemlich zu, es wäre zu gefährlich für unseren kleinen Darius.**

**Dumbledore plant etwas und es beunruhigt mich sehr, ich habe das Gefühl, dass er**

**weiß von wem Darius ist, bringt euch drei in Sicherheit, ich habe Angst um euch.**

**Gib unserem kleinen einen Kuss von mir und sag ihm das ich ihn lieb**

**habe und ihn vermisse, wie ich dich vermisse.**

**In liebe Tom V. R.**

_**Er seufzte traurig auf, verwundert zog er ein Foto aus dem Umschlag und seine **__**Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.**_

_**Dort auf dem Foto waren seine Väter.**_

_**James und **__**Tom dicht aneinander gelehnt zwischen ihnen lag er mit großen, violettblauen Augen schauend.**_

_**Als sich das Bild bewegte, setzte James ihn auf Toms Schulter und sie sahen **__**alle drei glücklich aus, er schob das Foto in die innen Tasche seines schwarzen **__**Wildledermantels und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.**_

_**Kurz darauf erschien Tilly mit einem Plopp.**_

_**,,Master Potter, auf Nightmare Castle **__**lebt jemand, aber dieser ist gerade nicht anwesend, die anderen Hauselfen **__**haben Tilly gesagt, ihr Herr sei sehr gutmütig zu ihnen, aber kaum zugegend."**_

_**Er nickte nachdenklich, 'sollte sein Dad sich dort ab und zu niederlassen', **__**er wollte den Mann der Dunklen Seite kennen lernen, aber war er schon bereit dafür?**_

_**Er bedankte sich bei Tilly und schritt gedanken versunken nach draußen.**_

_**Der Garten hier war wunderschön, überall waren liebevoll Lilien, rote Rosen und**_

_**andere Blumen in allen Farbenvarianten, unter einem wärme Zauber, gepflanzt.**_

_**Ein See der so klar wie Glas spiegelte befand **__**sich einige Meter entfernt und es gab Bäume wo man wunderbar klettern konnte.**_

_**Er genoss den Wind, für einen Januar Tag war es heute sehr angenehm. **_

_**Er ließ den Wind **__**durch seinen offenen Umhang fließen, nahm den Duft der Blumen in sich auf und breitete dabei die Arme auf.**_

_**Ein zischen ließ ihn auf den Boden blicken, wo eine kleine schwarz geflügelte Schlange aus dem **__**Gebüsch auf ihn zu schlängelte und dann seinen Körper hinauf kam und sich um seinen Hals **__**legte. **_

_**// Na meine Schöne, wieder zurück von der jagt//**_

_**Sie zischte leise zustimment und schlief ein. **_

_**Er lächelte und wandte sich nach einiger Zeit **__**wieder um, als er ins Haus ging, ließ er sich auf eines der großen Sofas nieder und döste ein **__**bisschen vor sich hin, wärend er seine Gedanken freien lauf ließ.**_

_**'Was wohl seine Freunde gerade machen oder wie es Remus ging?'**_

_**Nach Sirius Tod sah **__**der Werwolf gar nicht gut aus, er hatte sich entschieden mal zu schauen wie es **__**ihnen ging, natürlich unbemerkt, nicht umsonst war er Animagie geworden.'**_

_**// An was denkt ihr Meister//, fragte ihn Salina, sein Vipergefährtin und schlängelte **__**ihm liebevoll um den Hals entlang, wärend er ihr sanft über den Kopf strich.**_

_**// Ich denke daran was mein Vater gerade tut, wie es meinen ehemaligen Freunden geht und wann **__**ich mich mal wieder in die Öffentlichkeit bewegen sollte, ich brauch unbedingt **__**neue Sachen //, seine Schlange kicherte vergnügt.**_

_**// Unbedingt, habt ihr nicht genug Sachen Meister, ihr könnt auch nackt gehen, mit eurem **__**Körper könnt ihr euch ruhig sehen lassen//**_

_**Seine Wangen färbten sich etwas rot, **__**bevor er leicht gespielt verärgert knurrte, aber dann doch leise Lachte.**_

_**// Unverbesserlich. Nein du hast recht //, er ließ in der Luft einen großen dunklen Umhang erscheinen **__**und zog ihn über, schnallte seine schwarzen Stiefel enger und zog die Kaputze tief ins Gesicht.**_

_**// Ich habe vor nach einem guten Freund zu schauen. //**_

_**Er setzte sie ab.**_

_**// Pass für mich bitte auf das Haus auf Salina //, er strich ihr einmal sanft über **__**den Kopf, bevor er seine Arme ausstreckte und sich in einen wunderschönen schwarzroten **__**Phoenix mit amethyst farbenen Augen verwandelte. **_

_**Er erhob sich elegant in die **__**Lüfte und rauschte davon.**_

_**Während der Wind durch sein Gefieder trieb, dachte er nach wo er zuerst hin sollte, doch er **__**entschied sich zu erst nach Remus zu sehen, bevor er in Hogwarts nach schaute.**_

_**Er **__**wusste nicht ob die Zeit schon bereit war seinen Vater gegenüber zu stehen, aber er **__**wollte ihn aus tiefsten Herzen nur mal kurz sehen, egal was dieser ihm alles angetan hatte.**_

_**Er flog in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit durch den Himmel und war nur in Schemen zu sehen.**_

_**Nach einer Weile setzte er zur Ladung an als er vor dem Grimmault-Platz ankam.**_

_**Er flog zum **__**Fenster, welches leicht geöffnet war und schob es magisch auf, ehe er im Raum landete.**_

_**Nachdem er sich zurück verwandelte hatte, schloss er die Augen und fühlte nach den Auren die **__**eventuell sich im Haus befanden.**_

_**Doch abgesehen von den vielen dunklen Auren der **__**Black Gegenständen, spürte er nur eine Aura und zwar die eines Werwolfes.**_

_**Mit raubtierhaften Schritten schlich er lautlos die Korridore entlange die Treppe nach unten.**_

_**Er sah sich kurz um.**_

_**Es war lange her seit er hier war und es hatte sich kaum verändert, sie **__**hatten es immer noch nicht geschaft das Portrait von Sirius Mutter zu entfernen.**_

_**Ein Geräusch ließ ihn umdrehen und genau in zwei goldbraune Augen schauen, die ihn misstraurisch und **__**lauernd anblickten während der Mann seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte.**_

_**,,Wag es nicht **__**dich zu bewegen, wer immer du auch bist, oder ich werde dich töten!"**_

_**Da seine Kaputze tief ins Gesicht gezogen war konnte Remus sein lässiges Lächeln nicht erkennen, **__**so war er geschockt als Darius plötzlich verschwand, hinter ihm auftauchte und ihn kurzerhand **__**entwaffnete.**_

_**Doch er widerrum war zu unaufmerksam und hatten den Wewolf etwas unterschätz.**_

_**Dieser **__**packte ihn von hinten und warf ihn über seine Schulter auf den Boden, bevor er sich auf ihn setzte, **__**dabei seine Handgelenke schmerzhaft zu Boden drückte.**_

_**Nicht schlecht, ich war für einige Augenblick zu unaufmerksam, aber es braucht schon einiges um gegen **__**einen Werwolf anzukommen.**_

_**Es kam nur ein Fauchen von dem Jüngeren und Remus hatte **__**wirklich Schwierigkeiten ihn festzuhalten.**_

_**Deshalb sah er ihn erschrocken an als ein magischer Windstoß ihn nach hinten warf und er **__**auf die Knie fiel, beide saßen nun keuchend auf den Boden.**_

_**,,Also ich muss schon sagen Mooney, ich **__**hab dich etwas unterschätzt." **_

_**Darius stand auf und strich sich den Staub von seinem Umhang.**_

_**Remus sah ihn mit offnen Mund an. ,,Wer bist du?"**_

_**Darius lachte und warf seine Kaputze nach hinten, wobei er ihn breit grinsend ansah als Remus **__**ihn nicht erkannte.**_

_**,,Kannst du es nicht riechen Remus? Streng dich an, ich hab mich ziemlich **__**verändert, aber bitte, du müsstes es besser wissen als Werwolf."**_

_**Remus sah ihn seltsam an und zog seinen Geruch tief ein, bis er entsetzt seine Augen öffnete.**_

_**,,Harry?", flüsterte er und zog ihn in die Arme als er nickte, Darius seufzte und genoss die **__**sanfte Umarmung. **_

_**,,Ich glaube ich muss dir einiges erzählen, aber das tuhe ich nur weil ich dir vertraue Remus Lupin!"**_

_**D**__**ieser nickte ernst und sie setzten sich beide in die Bibliothek, er erzählte ihm das meiste was ihn in den letzten Monaten passiert war und **__**Remus sagte kein einziges Wort dazwischen. **_

_**Darius war ihm sehr dankbar dafür.**_

_**Es herrschte eine totenstille als er endete und niemand wollte diese durchbrechen.**_

_**Remus musste sich mehrmals räuspern bevor er ihn ansah.**_

_**,,Ich hatte keine Ahnung Harry, nein, **__**Darius, Dumbledore hat uns alle an der Nase herumgeführt", er vergrub seinen Kopf in den **__**Händen.**_

_**,,Es tut mir leid, ich habe versagt James, Sirius," flüsterte er und Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen.**_

_**Er zuckte leicht zusammen als Darius ihn umarmte, doch dann zog er ihn zu sich und sie blieben still, **__**hielten sich einfach nur und verarbeiteten zum ersten Mal alles was bisher geschehen war...**_

_**bis plötzlich Mrs.Black anfing zu kreischen und zu zettern, und man konnte die fluchende Stimme von Tonks hören.**_

_**,,Bist du endlich mit ihr zusammen?", fragte Darius schelmisch und Remus wurde verlegen rot, **__**folgte ihm aber als Darius sich in den Saal begab wo sich das Portrait befand.**_

_**,,Warte," rief er Tonks zu, als diese den Vorhang zuziehen wollte.**_

_**Sie sah ihn entsetzt an, da sie **__**ihn nicht erkannte, aber beruhigte sich leicht als Remus hinter ihm auftauchte.**_

_**Er schritt an ihr vorbei und stellte sich vor Mrs. Black welche die ganze Zeit 'Blutverräter' und **__**'Schlammblut Liebhaber' schrie, als sie plötzlich verstummte als er sie drohend ansah. **_

_**Schon **__**fast fasziniert starrte sie auf ihn und sowohl Remus als auch Tonks sahen ihn **__**sprachlos und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.**_

_**,,Hallo Mrs.Black, ich würde doch gerne bitten, dass sie so freundlich sind und hier nicht so **__**rumschreien, das gehört sich unter reinblütigen, edlen Zauberern nicht, denken sie nicht auch?"**_

_**Seine Stimme hatte nun einen tiefen, leicht betäubenen Ton und Mrs.Black **__**musterte ihn eingehen, bevor sie sich leicht vorbeugte in ihrem Bild und ihn nach seinen Namen fragte.**_

_**Er lächelte.**_

_**,,Verzeiht mein Benehmen Madame, mein Name ist Darius, Darius Alexis Tom Salazar Slytherin".**_

_**Mrs.Black sah ihn geehrt an und verbeugte sich tief und erfreut.**_

_**,,Es ist mir eine Ehre den Sohn meines Meisters zu sehen, oh wie habe ich gehofft endlich wieder **__**einen ehrenwerten Zauberer in meinem Haus zu haben."**_

_**,,Okay, mein Sohn war akzeptabel und mutig zugleich, aber **__**er hat seine Familie verläugnet um Spaß zu haben." **_

_**,,Junger Lord, kommt nie vom Weg ab!"**_

_**Sie sah ihn plötzlich sehr nachdenklich an und zeigte dann auf eine Seite ihres Bilderrahmens.**_

_**Dahinter ist ein Ring, der Familien Ring der Black's, ich könnte mir niemand anderen **__**vorstellen als rechtmäßigen Erben, nachdem mein jüngerer Sohn Regulus von Dumbledore getötet wurde!"**_

_**Darius sah sie nachdenklich an und zog dann einen Ring hinter dem Portrait hervor. **_

_**Ein **__**silberner Ring mit einem Thestral als Wappen auf lilanen Hintergrund. **_

_**Er lächelte Sirius Mutter **__**dankbar zu als er den Ring über seinen linken Zeigefinger schob.**_

_**Wobei er das Potter **__**Wappen welcher ein schwarzer Phönix auf goldenen Hintergrund war ebenfalls an der linken trug, aber am Ringfinger.**_

_**Er sah sie danach ernst an.**_

_**,,Bitte seien sie so gütig und lassen sie Remus Lupin, sowie **__**Nimphadora Tonks hier leben, ich möchte sie hier sicher wissen, da ich Dumbledore und den anderen **__**vom Phönixorden keine Erlaubnis mehr für dieses Haus geben werde, bis ich die Treue von denen Akzeptiere, die Dumbledore misstrauen."**_

_**Mrs.Black nickte ernst zurück und sah zu den beiden blassen Erwachsenen.**_

_**,,Lasst bitte mein **__**Portrait offen, so kann ich euch vor Fremden beschützten, die ihr nicht treffen wollt." **_

_**,,Ich weis, dass **__**es seltsam ist mich jetzt so zu hören, aber ihr müsst wissen das jeder eine Maske trägt der eins in das Haus Slytherins geteilt wurde und lernen musste, keine schwäche zu zeigen."**_

**_Remus und Tonks nickte, sie waren verwirrt, vorallem Tonks, aber sie hatten heute noch genug Zeit um verstehen zu lernen._**

**_Darius lächelte, während sie sich in einem Kreis in der Bibliothek nieder ließen und diskutierten._**

-------------------------------------------

So, auch das erstmal erledigt und später weiter überlegen wie es weiter gehen könnte 'nick'. Bis später 'wink'


	4. Raum der Wünsche

**vorsichtig aus einer dunklen Ecke guck Hi, schick mal wieder ne neues Kapitel hoch. Sry, aber war bisschen traurig, das soviel meine Geschichten nicht wirklich interessieren, sondern nur meine Rechtschreibung runter machen. Trotz alldem danke, für die anderen lieben Review's. Hab erstmal die eine FF auf Eis gelegt Kopf häng lass weiter gehts aber mit 'Rebell Outside' und 'Waisenkind...noch bisschen später..weil muss die vier neuen Kapitel bei Waisenkind nochmal schnell überarbeiten', hab auch noch ne neue, die hmm größtenteils abgeschlossen is xD -nick mal sehen, fahr demnächst nach Bayern für zwei Wochen, danach mach ich mich ans Werk zu versuchen Di oder So hochzuladen immer grübel**

**So, genug rumgelabert neues Kapitel..kis Diesmal nur aus Hogwarts Sicht xD **

**'...' Gedanken**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**4. Raum der Wünsche**

**,,Hermine!", rief Ron ihr nach als sie die Halle schnellsmöglich verließ ohne auf ihn zu warten. ,,Wo willst du hin? Doch nicht etwas schon wieder in die Bibliothek, wo wir doch gleich Unterricht haben?!"**

**Die Braunhaarige blieb aber nicht stehen, und im Gegenteil was der Rozhaarige vermutet hatte, schlug sie nicht den Weg in die Hogwartsbibliothek, sondern weiter in den 7ten Stock. Neugierig verfolgten die Blicke der Portraits ihre hastigen Schritte und das rote Gesicht des Weasleys, der ihr folgte.**

**Sie lief in dem Gang dreimal hin und her, und Ron sah sie verwirrt an als ihm bewusst wurde, was die Gryffindorin vor hatte. ,,Was verdammt nochmal willst du im Raum der Wünsche?", begann er zu schreien, schreckte jedoch fast zurück und schloss den Mund als das Mädchen ihn anstarrte.**

**,,Jetzt halt endlich mal deine Klappe Ronald Weasley! Im Vergleich zu dir, will ich endlich wissen wo und vor allem was mit Harry los ist! Da is irgendetwas, was Dumbledore uns verschweigen will."**

**Wütend verengten sich die blauen Augen von Ron. ,,Wer braucht den schon? Wir sind ihm ja wie den anscheinen hat vollkommen egal. Sonst wäre er nämlich hier oder würde uns zumindest eine Eule schicken, aber er hats ja nicht nötig! Hauptsache er setzt sich mal wieder in den Mittelpunkt um anschließend von uns seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen um sich noch wichtiger zu fühlen!****"**

**Ungläubisch weiteten sich ihre Augen. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und sie musste sich stark zurückhalten nicht ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen und einen Fluch auf den etwas größeren zu schmettern.**

**,,Verschwinde Ron, flüstere sie gefährlich, und komm mir nicht unter die Augen, bis etwas normaler Menschenverstand wieder in deinen aufgeblasenden Kopf ist!" Schnaubend verschwand Ron Richtung Geschichtsunterricht.**

**Hermine konnte noch hören, wie dieser leise zu sich flüsterte das er Dumbledore das melden würde...sie würde schon sehen was sie davon hatte...dämlicher Potter...der sollte bleiben wo er ist und verrotten'.**

**Sie zwang sich nicht auszurasten als es langsam begann hinter ihrer Stirn zu arbeiten, und sie Fakten zusammen zog. Sie wusste, dass sie aufpassen musste, denn fast jeder verhielt sich anders seit Harry nicht mehr da war. Die einzige Ausnahme bildeten die Slytherin's und einzelne Schüler der höheren Klassenstufe, die zur Zeit immer mehr Opfer wurden und Albus Dumbledore nichts dagegen unternahm.**

**Die Braunhaarige wollte gerade die Tür öffnen als Schritte hinter ihr erklangen. Hermine dachte erst, es wäre ein Lehrer, aber als sie sah wer dort stand, versteifte sie sich und ließ ihre Hand zum Zauberstab greifen.**

**,,Wenn das nicht der kleine Bücherwurm Granger ist", erklang die hohe Stimme Pansy Parkisson, die neben Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bullstrong und Blaise Zabine stand und sie hämmisch ansah.**

**,,Was sucht ihr hier? Ihr habt hier weder Unterricht noch liegt euer Gemeinschaftsraum in dieser Nähe!" Sie zeigte nicht ihr unbehagen. Das hatte sie von Harry gelernt. Niemals Schwäche zeigen.**

**,,Typisch Gryffindor! Spielen sich mal wieder als die Größten auf und sind doch nichts als kleine hinterhältige Ratten, die einen Zauber sprechen, wenn ihr Gegner ihnen den Rücken zukehrt!" Verächtlich spuckte Draco auf den Boden als er das sagte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm die Tür auf, die hinter Hermine boch war.**

**,,Wohin führt diese Tür? Wenn ich micht nicht täusche, führt sie doch in den Raum der Wünsche oder?, nachdenklich betrachtete Draco diese. Was hast du darin vor Granger?"**

**,,Das geht dich einen scheiß an Malfoy, verschwindet von hier!" Doch sie war zu unaufmerksam und so geschah es, das zwei Flüche auf sie zu rasten und sie im nächsten Moment durch die Tür flog, welche wie von Geisterhand aufging. Die vier Slytherin's folgten ihr und verschlossen den Raum, eehe sie sich staunend umsahen.**

**Hustend stand Hermine auf, funkelte die Slytherin's wütend an, aber verstummt als eine runde, große Kugel in dessen Inhalt weißer Nebel umherschwebte, ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit nahm. Nebenbei fiel ihr die anderen Kugeln auf, welche alle ein sanftes, blaues Licht in den Raum warfen und nicht größer als eine Faust waren. Mehrer Sessel standen um einen Kamin und Bücher in fremden Sprachen standen in einem mahagonienfarbigen Bücherregal. In allem sehr gemütlich, auch wenn Hermines volle Aufmerksamkeit der großen Kugel galt.**

**,,Was ist das Granger? Was hast du dir gewünscht?" Der blonde Slytherin kam näher und schaute die große Glaskugel neugierig an, dessen Freunde folgten ihm mit Abstand.**

**Hermine versuchte die vier zu ignorieren und streckte ihre Hand aus. Sie hatte in der Bibliothek einiges darüber gelesen und wusste ungewähr was sie machen musste. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand darauf und schloss die Augen, misstrauen kam bei den Slytherin's auf als sie das sahen, anstatt einer Antwort zu bekommen.**

**Erschrocken schreckten die vier gedoch zurück, als die Kugel plötzlich rot aufleuchte, ehe sich der Neben legte und alles schwarz darin wurde. Sie öffnete die Augen als sie darin nach etwas suchte. ,,Granger, was machst du da?!"**

**Ihre rehbraunen Augen fixsierten den blonden, der endlich wissen wollte was los war, anstatt ignoriert zu werden. Man ignorierte keinen Malfoy, sonst wurden sie unausstehlich, das hatte sie mal in einem Streit zwischen Harry und diesem gehört.**

**,,Die Kugel einer wahren Seherin, flüstere sie und fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger über die alten Runen, die wie ein Band einmal um die Kugel gewickelt waren auf silbernen Grund. Sie zeigt nicht die Zukunft, sondern Personen, die man sucht. Ich will Harry suchen, denn selbst ihr Slytherin's dürftet bemerkt haben, das dieser fehlt und Dumbledore jede Information verschweigt.**

**Pansy und Millicent schnaubten, doch Draco Malfoy machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht und betrachtete die Dunkelheit in der Kugel. ,,Malfoy's sind nie neugierig, aber mich interessiert auch, wo der Goldjunge Gryffindor's steckt."**

**Hermine sah ihn leicht verwirrt an, aber nickte und zeigte ihnen an still zu sein, eher sie sich wieder konzentrierte. **

**>>"Rowina Ravenclaw, Hüterin über die Magische Kugel der Seher, ich bitte dich mir zu helfen, einen Freund zu finden...'die Slytherins sahen sie bei den Namen der Gründern erfurchtiug an' zeige mir den Ligusterweg, den letztens Aufenthaltsort, indem Harry James Potter zuletzt gesehen wurde!" **

**Nach und nach verschwand die Finsternis und Bilder verfestigten sich...alle fünf beugten sich näher darüber als das Haus Nr.4 im Ligusterweg erschien. Angeekelt verzogen die Slytherin's die Nase als sie das Muggelhaus sahen, dessen Rasen perfekt geschnitten war und sonst alles gleich aussah.**

**Die Bilder bewegten sich und zeigten nun das Innere des Hauses, überall sahen sie die nichtbewegbaren Bilder der Familie Dursley, doch Draco fiel sofort auf, das Harry Potter auf keinem der Bilder abgelichtet war und das verwunderte ihn maßlos.**

**,,Petunia Dursley, Harry's Tante, flüstere sie als eine dünne Frau mit Pferdegesicht im Bild erschien, und Dudley Dursley, Harry's Cousin."**

**Die Slytherin musterten angeekelt den fetten, hässlichen Jungen, der Ähnlichkeit mit einer Bulldoge hatte und von dessen Mutter mit Essen nur so verwöhnt wurde, als das Bild plötzlich wechselte und ein schäbiger, verstaubter Raum zu erkennen war.**

**Hermine und auch die Slytherin's wurden bleich als sie Ketten sahen und Blut, welches bereits vertrocknet war, alles war im Raum verteilt und eine Fligur war mit Kreide auf den Boden umrandet worden, verständnislos sahen sie die Muggelgeborene an, denn sie kannten nicht, den Zweck für sollche Zeichnung.**

**,,Muggel tuhen soetwas, wenn jemand Totes gefunden wurde, ohne die genaue Todesursache zu zu wissen und so, Hinweise zu merken, wenn die Leiche fortgeschafft war. Nach der Größe und Gewicht her ist es nicht Harry, sondern Vernon Dursley, aber mich beunruhig mehr, das Harry wahrscheinlich dort angekettet wurde und dann verschwand. Was haben seine dreckigen Muggelverwandten ihm nun angetan?"**

**Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen, aber sie wollte keine Schwäche vor den Slytherin's zeigen und konzentrierte sich wieder Stur auf die Kugel, neue Bilder stiegen auf, zeigten das kleine Zimmer von Harry indem er ab den zweiten Schuljahr schlafen durfte, auch der Schrank unter der Treppe wurde gezeigt. Überall wo Harry sich befunden hatte zeigte die Kugel, aber Harry war nirgendwo zu sehen.**

**In der Zwischenzeit waren die vier anderen Jugendliche ganz still, ihre Gedanken die sie vorher von dem Jungen-der-Lebt hatten wurden mit einem Mal komplett in Frage gestellt. Wie konnte man einen Jungen soetwas antuhen, ihre Eltern waren streng gewesen als sie klein waren, aber niemals hättens sie zugelassen, so zu wohnen. Hermine erzählt ihnen von Harry's Verwandten was sie wusste, ohne zu beachten, dass sie sich Jahre lang gehasst hatten.**

**Sie fand es in dem Augenblick einfach für das Richtige. Nachdem Hermine genug gesehen hatte, berührte sie wieder die Runen. ,,Ich bitte dich, zeig mir wo Harry nun sich befindet. Ich möchte ihm nichts böses, nur wissen ob es ihm gut geht".**

**Wieder leuchtete die Kugel rot, diesmal intensiver und es dauert einiges an Zeit, ehe sie mehrer Gebäude zeigte und Hermine erleichtert ausatmete. ,,Grimmault Platze!", flüstere sie und ihre Angst, er wäre Tod, wurde beruhigt.**

**,,Das Anwesen der Blacks?", keuchte Draco und schaute darauf, seine Mutter hatte ihm viel darüber erzählt.**

**Anstatt einer Antwort wechselte das Bild und zeigte die Eingangshalle, Hermine hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch als sie das offene Portrait der alten Mutter von Sirius Black sah,** **welche normalerweise jede Beleidigung in den Raum warf und wild in dem Bild umherzappelte, doch nichts war zu sehen. Sie saß ruhig da und schaute Wachsam um sich.**

**Wieder änderte sich die Szene, diesmal befanden sie sich in einer Bibliothek, welche Hermine fast nicht wieder erkannt hätte, denn sie war um einiges gemütlicher, aber dennoch in den farben grün und silber gestaltet.**

**,,Also Geschmack hat der jenige, der das so eingerichtet hatte", konnte Hermien als Kommentar von Blaise hören, der wie die anderen fasziniert die Bibliothek betrachtete, bis ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf eine dunkelgekleidete Gestalt fiel, welche entspannt mit einem Buch in einem der grünen Sessel saß.**

**'Konnte das sein?' dachte sie nach und hoffte, dass es Harry war. Zwei weitere Gestalten betraten den Raum und sie konnte sie eindeutig als Remus Lupin und Tonks erkennen, welche sich lächelt zu der dunklen Gestalt setzten. Ihr Gefühl überschlug sich als die Gestalt die Kaputze zurück schlug und alle Jugendlichen im Raum der Wünsche erschrocken aufkeuchten.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Jaja, schock für die fünf. Denn obwohl Harry bzw. Darius Alexis Tom Salazar Slytherin grins sich verändert hatte, waren die Veränderungen doch nicht so extrem, das sie den ehemaligen Gryffindor nicht erkennen konnten. Was wohl passiert als nächstes? ich verrate nix P noch nicht xDD**


End file.
